


Love Will Keep Us Together

by kaitlia777



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leonard's Back, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: During a little post mission multi team gathering, a certain song is played….





	Love Will Keep Us Together

**  
**

After fishing a very disgruntled Leonard Snart out of the time stream, Team Legends decided to head back to Central City for a little R&R. Of course, given their luck, they popped up in the middle of another battle, Teams Flash, Arrow & Supergirl vs some particularly nasty meta-humans. Because, well what else would they do, they joined in and the battle was wrapped up in fairly short order.

Overwhelming force for the win.

Post battle, all 4 teams gathered at S.T.A.R. Labs, sharing a beer and catching up. During the middle of a story Cisco was telling about Barry’s early attempts to push the limits of his speed, Mick suddenly bellowed, “Ah ha! Yes!”

Everyone turned to look over to where he was tapping at one of the cortex’s computers. There was some confusion and nervous gazes exchanged by Team Flash, because what was HeatWave doing with their computers?

“Okay, what was…?” Cisco began, but then music began to pour out of the lab’s speakers. The opening keyboard tones of Love Will Keep Us Together by Captain & Tennille filled the air and Mick shuffled to the music, baffling most of the gathered crowd.  
Leonard took a sip of his beer before raising his brows at Sara. “Assassin.”

She returned his expression. “Thief.”

_Love_  
Love will keep us together  
Think of me babe, whenever  
Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop  
'Cause I really love you, stop  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together 

That seemed to be all the communication either of them needed as he pushed himself out of his chair and offered her a hand. Sara sipped her drink, eyes twinkling before she set down her bottle and accepted his hand, wrapping her small, strong fingers around his and letting him draw her out of her chair.

_You_  
You belong to me now  
Ain't gonna set you free now  
When those girl start hanging around talking me down  
Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together 

The rest of the Legends exchanged smiles and nods, not seeming surprised. Mick grinned proudly before pulling a laughing Felicity up to dance. Surprisingly (to some), the Firestarter got along well with Team Arrow.

“What in the…is that….?” Cisco said, baffled that a Lance sister wass dancing with Leonard Snart. “Is Captain Cold dancing with the White Canary or –and I’m hoping this is the case – did someone drug my blackberry mojito?”

Quentin turned to Joe and waved a finger to where Sara and Leonard were having a moment, moving in synch on the dance floor. “Is this a thing?”

“No idea. Frankly, I thought his thing was money, but…,” he let his voice trail off as Snart tucked a lock of Sara’s hair behind her ear, then let the hand stroke slowly along her neck.

_Whatever_  
Young and beautiful  
But someday your looks will be gone  
When the others turn you off  
Who'll be turning you on? 

“They’re definitely a thing,” Jax informed the two older men. “They’ll both deny it till…well, no, they’ll just roll their eyes and flounce off if you confront them about it.”

“Captain Canary,” Ray agreed, snickering into his own drink, but ducking down when the two in question looked over at him from the dance floor, brows raised.

Kara and James and Winn were up on their feet by that point too, dancing in a little circle, laughing amongst themselves, happy and free.

_I will, I will, I will_  
I will be there to share forever  
Love will keep us together  
I said it before and I'll say it again while others pretend  
I need you now and I'll need you then, just stop (stop)  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together 

Watching the Sara dancing with the older thief, Quentin sighed. Leonard Snart was definitely not the type of person he pictured his daughter being with, but, if records were to be believed, he had killed less people than Sara’s ex’s and she looked…happy.

That was really all he wanted for his girls. If she found that happiness in an unusual person, well…that made finding it all the more important.

_Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will_

_You better stop_  
'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)  
I'll be thinking of you  
Look in my heart and let love keep us together  
Whatever, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, whatever  
I will, I will, I will, I will…. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Come drop in if you want to chat!


End file.
